Fire on the Mound
by RudeDays93
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has been given a second chance at baseball at Fairy Tail Acadamy. Will he be able to lead his team to Crocus, The City of Dreams for a chance at the championship?
1. Chapter One

**Notes: **So long time reader first time story poster, this is a story I really can't get out of my head. A lot of it is inspired by the Ace on the Diamond Manga but a much different story with Fairy Tail characters of course. Also thought it be pretty unique being a baseball fic which I don't believe are many out there.

Now a lot of this is being typed on my phone so I'll probably be speeding through this a little, and might be some grammar and sentence issues. But I am reading over it as I post a chapter. Also chapters for right now will be pretty short but the updates will be pretty quick possibly a chapter every couple days is my goal. But enough from me onto the story.

**Fire on the Mound:**

**Chapter One: The Second Chance**

"Well, this is it," the youthful teenager says, as he gazes upon what will be his new home for the next four years, Fairy Tail Academy. "Okay Natsu, a new town, a new school, a new team, this is that second chance you been hoping for," the younger man mutters to himself, gripping the baseball he holds in his left hand tightly. Looking over his clothes for the fifth time today, wearing a button up, long sleeve white shirt untucked from his black pants and along with his black shoes. He tightens his precious white scarf around his neck, readjust his backpack over his shoulder and makes his way to the double doors of his new school.

"Natsu Dragneel, was it?" The elderly short man asks, his eyes remaining on the papers in front of him at his desk.

"Yes sir," Natsu answers, combing his salmon color hair away from his eyes with his right hand, the left hand still tightly gripping the baseball.

"I see you quit your middle school baseball team and then dropped out of school half way through your final year, and now you'll be enrolling here mid semester and joining our baseball team here," he states matter of factly, no change at all in his voice.

"Yes," Natsu answers back softly, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. '_I knew it was too good to be true, no way I would be accepted here,'_ he thinks to himself, his left hand burning as his grip on the baseball tightens.

"Well, will have to get you a tutor to help catch you up to your classmates, but otherwise you should be all set," the elderly man's demeanor completely changes, catching Natsu off guard.

"I am?"

"Of course, you were recruited by our best scout for our team, we only give out scholarships to those with future pro talent," he states. '_So she was telling the truth,' _Natsu feels a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyer," Natsu says.

"Please call me Makarov, now here's your classes, and the room key to your dorm room, why don't you go ahead and head over there, classes are about done for today, so settle in the rest of the day and will send a tutor over to meet you once one has been assigned." Makarov hands these items, along with a few other essentials over to Natsu as he takes them eagerly. As Natsu prepares to leave he is stopped one more time by Makarov, "Remember Natsu, just because you've received this recommendation, doesn't mean you can slack off on the school work, you need to work twice as hard then a normal student to bring those grades up." He gives Natsu a encouraging smile, and he nods back smiling, knowing this was his second chance he hoped for.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes:** Couple of things, as far as relationships I this story goes right now I'm definitely having Nalu but could maybe do a Natsu Harem? Haven't really decided on that part. Also characters will be OOC compare to how they are in Fairy Tail but I'll try to get them as close as possible. One final thing I'll just say I'm being very Lenient I guess would be the word about how this school works? Just expect stuff that would not be like your average school is what I'm trying to say. Anyway, Chapter two is here.

**Chapter Two: How it Started**

"Hey Wendy, I made it," Natsu says through the pay phone, near the boys dorm room. "Yeah, you were right, she was telling the truth." Natsu smiles, as his younger sister chats excitedly. "No I haven't seen her yet, but don't worry I'll be sure to mention Zeref to her when I do," Natsu snickers, as he hears his older brother yelling in the background. "Alright Wendy, I gotta go and finish unpacking, be sure to finish your homework tonight and try not to cause too much trouble for Zeref," saying his goodbyes, Natsu hangs up the phone and walks back toward his dorm room remembering the day when his whole life changed.

Two weeks ago

"Come on Natsu, we're here, I got a glove, you got a ball might as well for old times sakes," said Zeref, as he, Natsu and Wendy walk onto the old baseball field. Wendy having just finished a little league game, gave Natsu a pleading look. Natsu sigh, unable to resist Wendy's pouty look, and seeing how she played extremely hard today considering the dirt covering her uniform he decided to indulge her.

"Alright, alright, I'll throw a few," Wendy claps excitedly as Zeref smiles making his way to home plate as Natsu heads to the mound. "You sure you'll be alright though, with no body armor and all?" Natsu asks to his raven hair big brother.

"Just throw 'em to the outside, unless of course you lost that control of yours?" Zeref smirks back at him, bending his knees and placing his glove out and away from his body.

"As if," Natsu grins back. Wendy watches on in anticipation, a rare chance at seeing her brother pitch. As for Natsu, sticking his foot in the dirt, a sense of familiarity washes over him and for once he is able to forget the problems he and his sister and brother face right now. Raising his right leg into the air, he makes his throwing motion, slamming his foot to the ground and launching the ball straight to his brother's glove.

Zeref is caught off guard by the speed and his body turns slightly as the ball lands in his glove pulling his body because of the force. "Whoa," are the only words he is able to utter.

"Still got it," Natsu smirks, shaking his fingers as if they were on fire. Wendy cheers on off to the side, having not even seen the ball go from Natsu's hand to Zeref's mitt.

"Let's do a few more," Zeref shouts, throwing the ball back at Natsu who catches it with two hands. Natsu grins and nods, winding up to throw another pitch.

They throw a few more pitches, and with every throw Natsu velocity increases on his ball as he falls into more of a rhythm. To Natsu, this was his escape, where he could forget about the money trouble they are going through, where he could show his true self and not the façade that he puts on so Wendy and Zeref wouldn't worry, where he could forgot the heartache of their parents being gone.

A slow clapping from behind Wendy startles the three, and Wendy quickly runs behind Natsu and Zeref runs next to him.

"Impressive," a young feminine voice says. With greenish hair, wearing a blue sweater and skirt, she puts her hands behind her back and smiles at the three. "Those last three pitches were above ninety five miles and hour, quite an achievement for a fifteen year old I assume?" She estimates pushing her glasses up on her nose and walking closer to the group. While a foot shorter than him, Natsu can tell this woman is older and close to the same age as Zeref.

"Sixteen, and who are you?" Natsu questions a protective hand in front of Wendy.

"Oh sorry, my name is Mavis Vermillion, baseball scout," she states proudly with a two finger salute. "I happen to be in the area scouting the middle school tournament when on my way back to my hotel I happen to see you three, mister?" She pauses gesturing for his name.

Natsu is hesitant to answer, unsure if this stranger is trustworthy and what exactly her motive is but his brother steps in front of him. "This is Natsu Dragneel, I'm Zeref Dragneel and she is Wendy Marvell," Zeref gestures to Wendy who steps out from behind Natsu slightly and gives a shy wave. "So what exactly do you want Ms. Vermillion?"

"Please call me Mavis, Mr. Dragneel," she smiles coyly back at him.

"And please call me Zeref, Mavis," Zeref smirks back at her, as Natsu rolls his eyes at the poor attempt of flirting by the two.

"Well Zeref, Natsu, and Wendy," Mavis smiles at the little blue hair girl, making sure not to ignore her. "As I said, I'm a baseball scout with a great eye for talent, and you Natsu, have talent, did you play middle school baseball?"

Natsu is again hesitant to answer, but his little sister Wendy speaks for him this time. "Yes he did!" She exclaims, her shyness completely gone. "He was the ace for Cait Shelter, they called him the Salamander, he once struck out ten batters in a single game, his best pitch the dragons roar-"

"Alright Wendy, I think she gets it," Natsu interrupts her, a nervous chuckle and a reminder of how invested Wendy was when he was playing.

"The Salamander, huh," Mavis places her hand under her chin, thinking back. "I remember that nickname, a new phenom that had taken Clover town by storm, but rumors came out that he quit the baseball team his final year." Mavis stops, seeing the downcast looks the three make as she mentions this, guessing that something traumatic happened that year. "Well no matter," she says quickly hoping she didn't just lose her chance at recruiting him. "Natsu not only am I a scout, I am a recruiter, for the best baseball Academy in Magnolia, Fairy Tail," Natsu and Zeref instantly recognizes the name of that school, not only from there famous baseball program but also there prestigious academics. "And Natsu I would like to extend a invitation to join our academy and baseball team."

"Your joking," Natsu utters, after a brief moment of silence.

"Not at all," Mavis answers honestly.

"But, how much," Zeref finally speaks. "We don't exactly have much money," he says knowing that Mavis is smart enough to realize this.

"No money at all, your dorm will be pay for by the school, textbooks, foods and other essentials as well. All we need from you is good grades, and your best effort out on the baseball field."

"But I dropped out of middle school," Natsu explains, this sounding too good to be true. "There's no way I have the credits to get in."

"Hmm, well that could be a issue," Mavis says but smiles. "Don't worry though, the head master will figure it out, you may have to work a little harder in the classroom then the other students but you'll get all the help you need."

"This is it Natsu! The second chance you've been looking for!" Wendy shouts in joy.

"Zeref, what do you think?" Natsu asks his older brother still unsure about all this. "Magnolia is far away from here, I wouldn't be able to help, even if this is all true."

After a long pause, Zeref smiles at his brother, "do it, like Wendy said, this is that second chance, a chance at an education, a chance to do what you love again." Zeref places a hand on Natsu shoulder, "Me and Wendy will be fine, actually this will be a little easier now that we won't have to feed your enormous stomach," Zeref chuckles as Natsu sends him a glare. "Natsu, life has been a bitch this entire year, and it won't get better if we stay on the same path we are now, so take this chance and make a new path."

Natsu soaks in Zeref words, and with a determine nod looks towards Mavis who has been waiting patiently. "Mavis, I accept."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The Tutor and the Catcher**

A young blonde teenager sighs as she takes a seat under the blooming Sakura tree that stands in the middle of Fairy Tail Academy. "Rough day, Lu?" The blonde peeks one eye open smiling as she sees her short blue haired friend.

"Same old, same old, Levy," she scoots over as Levy takes a seat next to her. "I stayed up late working on my Novel, for once I didn't have a writers block so I was trying just to get as much done as I could."

Levy nods understandingly, opening her book to begin reading. "Were the others coming today?"

"I think so, I think they got the day off from baseball practice, and Gildrats doesn't want anyone overworking themselves since we have some friendly matches this weekend," as if on cue the two girls hear the arguing of a few of their friends making their way towards them.

"Come on Gray, you know damn well know I should be batting lead off over Loke, I'm the fastest on the team," says one man with reddish hair tied into a pony tail.

"Your great at stealing bases Jet, but if you can't hit the ball and get on base your pretty useless then," a short blonde hair man remarks, adjusting his orange colored glasses he wears.

"He's right," the raven haired man in the middle says. "With the power we have in the middle of our lineup, we need guys to get one base, and Jet if you don't improve your hitting you could drop in the lineup quick," Gray states matter of factly. Jet grumbles, but knows that the first year catcher is right, even though he is a year ahead of Gray, the first year catcher has earned the respect of all his upper class man.

"Can't you guys talk about anything else besides baseball?" Levy teases as the three boys walk up to her and Lucy.

"Nope, it's our lives," Gray replies, half jokingly, taking a seat across from the girls with Loke and Jet on either side of him. Lucy smiles at her childhood friend reply, knowing full well how much baseball means to him.

"Where's Cana at?" Asks Levy.

"At the baseball field," Jet answers her. "Said she wanted to get everything cleaned up and ready for tomorrow's practice, that girl really wants to help her dad." Cana was Gildrats the baseball coaches daughter, and unfortunately always took second place as far as receiving attention from her father who was more focus on the baseball team. But Cana did a good job of showing it not bothering her and had started to take as much interest in the game as her dad does.

"Well, hows the team looking? Ready to win the fall classic?" Lucy asks trying to change but instantly realizes her answer as the three teens grimace. "Or not?"

"Pitching still a issue," Gray sighs, answering her. "Alzack, Max and Warren are good pitchers, great relief pitchers, but in no way full time starters. We have no one who can replace Haru, our lineup can take us far but I don't think it can take us there," there being Crocus, The City of Dreams, the capital of Ishgar. From what Lucy has been told by Gray, Crocus hosts the national baseball tournament, where teams from all across the country compete for the national championship. While reaching is a major accomplishment, the other perk being a place where many pro scouts attend and the chance for many four year players to receive an opportunity to enter the pro league and a opportunity for the younger players to draw the eyes of these pro scouts. But the only way to make it to Crocus is to win your cities fall or summer classic. Unfortunately Fairy Tail fell short in the summer classic, sending the seniors off without the chance to make it to Crocus. Haru was one of those seniors, the pitching ace of the team.

"And none of the other first years are ready?" Levy asks.

"Not even close," Loke answers her.

"Well don't give up yet guys, like you said Gray, the lineup is strong and maybe one of the other guys will step up," Lucy encourages them, and while the three smile back at her, she can tell they are still pretty down especially considering how close they were last year.

"Lucy!"

Lucy and the others look over to see a long hair silver beauty waving towards them. "Hi Mirajane," Lucy stands up to meet the Junior class president.

"I'm glad you're still here," Mirajane says. "I just finish speaking to head master Makarov, and we have a first year student that is in desperate need of a tutor."

"And you want me?" Lucy is surprise by the request, but also flattered to be Mirajane's first choice. She idolize the older woman, her being one of the main reasons she joined Fairy Tail Academy.

"Yep, consider this your first assignment towards being part of the student council, and like I said this student needs a lot of help."

"Why does this guy need a tutor? We're only four weeks into the school year is he that far behind?" Gray asks, the same questions that Lucy is wondering too.

"Well it really isn't my place to say," Mirajane replies thoughtfully, "He actually is just now joining into the school year, but let's just say he had issues through middle school and needs help catching up there." Mirajane left it at that, as far as revealing what the student is going through.

"Alright, so where will I be meeting this student," she asks.

"Natsu Dragneel is his name," Mirajane says, "And actually he is Gray's new roommate." All eyes immediately turn to Gray who raises a confusing eyebrow. "You did have an opening in your dorm when Haru left," Mira reminds him. He and Haru had been roommates, which work perfectly for Gray, being the first year catcher he was able to quickly form a bond with Haru which helped strengthen their battery.

"I guess that's true," Gray responds, the thought never really crossing his mind he would get a new roommate considering the school year was already four weeks in. Mira gives Lucy additional information, explaining that for now she would just introduce herself to Natsu, and will receive what she needs tutoring wise tomorrow.

"Ah, I wish Lucy would be my sexy tutor," Loke says.

"You have a girlfriend Loke, would be best to remember that," Lucy reminds him.

"Sorry, old habits," Loke winks at her as Lucy just shakes her head.

"Always the player," Lucy smiles. "Wanna go meet your new roomie Gray?"

"Might as well," Gray sighs standing up. The two bid farewell to their friends and make their way towards the dorms.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: The Baseball Girl**

Natsu walks along the sidewalk, tossing his baseball up in the air and catching it. Figuring that he had some time before his tutor arrives and seeing his roommate not back at the dorm yet, Natsu decided to look for the baseball field and see what it was like. Before leaving his office, Makarov told him that the baseball team wouldn't be practicing until tomorrow after classes, so he would be able to greet his new coach and team then. Feeling butterflies in his stomach as he thinks about meeting, he grins seeing the baseball field coming into view.

Natsu steps onto the pitchers mound, and quickly begins to visualize himself playing on this field, pitching in front of a wild audience. "I can do this," he mutters to himself, grinning as he stares at home plate.

"Hey, the baseball field is closed!"

Natsu jumps, and turns around to see a young brunette, her hair in a pony tail wearing a blue cap and shirt. She carries a couple baseballs and gloves in her hands. "This is consider trespassing I hope you know, only managers and players are allowed here."

"Ah sorry," Natsu runs through his messy hair. "I just wanted to check the field out, I'll be joining the team tomorrow." Cana raises a eyebrow at this, her father not telling her that a new player would be joining the team.

"What position?" Cana asks.

"Pitcher," Natsu replies immediately, Cana smirks and stares at his hand before tossing a baseball glove to him.

"Show me what you got then," she says walking past him and towards home plate. Natsu watches her surprise by this turn of events. She crouches down and holds out her glove, gesturing for him to throw.

"You sure about this?" He asks seriously putting the glove on his right assuming the reason Cana looked at his hand to make sure he got the right mitt.

"What? Don't think I can catch it because I'm a girl?" Cana asks angrily. Many first year players join the team under this assumption, her, Erza and Mavis all receiving looks of bewilderment whenever they speak baseball in front of them and only later on proving them wrong with their amount of knowledge of the game.

"No not that!" Natsu waves his hand up in defense of himself. "Don't you want some plate armor or something?" Natsu never questioned anyone's love for the game, even if they are a girl. Watching Wendy grow up and notice the passion she brings whenever she plays baseball has helped him never question anyone's love for the game.

Cana is taken back by his reply, but smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about me I'll catch it, now throw." Natsu grumbles to himself, not understanding how so many people refuse to wear the plate armor when he pitches. 'Seriously, I could kill somebody with this ball if I lose control.' He thinks to himself.

"Fine but can you at least put the glove out away from your body, don't want any trouble before I even join the team," Cana rolls her eyes at his request, but complies placing the mitt away from her. Natsu takes a deep breath, relaxing himself before entering his throwing motion.

Planting his right foot he launches the ball towards Cana. Cana braces herself as the ball seems to head towards her instead of her glove, but less then a second later she feels the ball land in her mitt, her arm wanting to jerk out of her socket from the force of the pitch. "Whoa," Cana stares wide eye at the ball in her mitt then back at a smirking Natsu.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Natsu winks at her, the sexual innuendo not missed by Cana. Cana rolls her eyes at him tossing the ball back to him, but a small blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Come on, throw me another."

The two continue for another ten minutes, neither making much conversation besides the occasional Natsu velocity on his ball increasing with every pitch. On the final pitch, Cana stands up and starts walking towards him. "What other pitches do you have?" She asks, tossing the baseball to him,

"Others?" Natsu hands her back the glove, confuse by her question.

"You know, a slider, curveball, breaking ball, change up," she counts off on her fingers. "Don't tell me all you can do is a fastball?"

Natsu rubs the back of his head chuckling nervously. "Yeah, never really needed to learn that other stuff," Cana nods her head, making a mental checklist.

"I see, well will have to work on that tomorrow, need to add more weapons to your arsenal, what's your name?"

"Uh, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he stutters as Cana moves pass him. "And you are?"

"Cana Alberona," She answers, pointing her thumb to herself and smirking. "Your new pitching coach."


End file.
